The prior art methods and apparatuses for controlling balanced cargo or work handling systems of the kind specified above are disclosed in the publications of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. SHO 63-196495, SHO 63-315497, HEI 1-127600 and HEI 1-133900 filed by the applicant (assignee) of the present invention.
However, the prior art controlling apparatuses for use in balanced cargo or work handling systems disclosed in the above-mentioned applications are not provided with an arithmetic unit adapted to correct fluctuations in the acceleration detection signal sent out by an acceleration detector unit.
These prior art controlling apparatuses for use in balanced cargo or work handling system have been disadvantageous in that it cannot detect the load or weight of a work or cargo accurately in case a drift occurs in the acceleration detector due to changes in the ambient temperature, etc, and also in case a negative feedback of the acceleration is made during raising and lowering of the work or cargo, the above-mentioned drift renders it impossible to conduct a stable cargo or work handling operation.